


Precious

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Garrett, Liam, and the prettiest place in the world. Precious. Like their love.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Just a little something for Alicia and Cal, who have become pretty precious to me too this year.💖
> 
>  
> 
> Theoretically, this is a follow up piece to [Pretty Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465576), but context isn't needed.

Frankly, Liam is a little pissed after he wakes up on Saturday morning. It's not the typical  _ Liam-hates-mornings-and-would-rather-die-than-to-get-out-of-bed _ -mood though, it's different this time. It was supposed to be their special weekend without distractions. No work, no visitors, nothing to do, nothing occupying their minds except each other. Just Garrett and Liam, preferably in bed together until Monday.

 

Liam is there, Liam is in love, Liam has all the time. But the other side of the bed is not only empty, but also cold, and Liam's heart drops a little when he strains his ears to hear his boyfriend doing whatever he falsely believes is more important than cuddling, only to catch exactly no noises whatsoever. No soft pats of bare feet on the parquet floor, no clattering of pans and pots in the kitchen, no melody of a song being hummed or whistled. Nothing. The shower isn't running, Liam's phone shows no text informing him of an emergency. Garrett is just gone.

 

"Babe?" Liam calls, although he already knows that there will be no answer.

 

It makes him nervous, because bailing on him is highly atypical of Garrett. He's supposed to be the sensible one, the one who always considers Liam's feelings before his own, who always thinks of the consequences of his actions before he does anything. He's supposed to know that his absence would make Liam anxious, would make panic rise up in his stomach, and that's exactly what happens.

 

Liam curses as he trips and almost falls while gathering a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from the bedroom floor, hurrying down the hallway while getting dressed and suffering the assault of his little toe by one of the bar stools in their kitchen. Oddly enough, it smells like coffee.

 

Liam is confused for a moment. Confused by the prettily prepared plate of breakfast waiting on the counter for him, and the coffee. Until he sees the note. Because as soon as he sees the note and Garrett's handwriting on it, everything makes sense.

 

_ Good morning, my prince. Made you breakfast. Come join me at our favorite place in the whole world. I love you. You're the prettiest thing. _

 

Next to the little piece of paper, there's one single flower lying on the kitchen counter.

 

And Liam knows exactly where to find his boyfriend.

 

Although he doesn't want to waste any more time than necessary, Liam decides to  jump in the shower for at least as long as it takes for all of his body to get wet, then dries himself in record time and throws on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Where he's going next, he needs to be able to feel the wind on his bare arms and the grass on his legs.

 

As it turns out, Liam reaches the meadow way faster on his own bike than on the rack of Garrett's, which might have something to do with there being no stops for kisses, and also no accidents or almost-accidents due to tickle attacks.

 

Standing at the edge of the country lane, Liam feels like on the day when Garrett first brought him there, to the place where their love is as endless as the wind and the ocean of flowers, where blossoms in his hair and kisses on his cheek told him that he'd found the one, that he would have to do anything in his power to keep that boy in his life for as long as Garrett would have him.

 

The magic is real, taking over him just like it always does when Liam spreads his arms and dives into the beautiful colors, grass and petals tickling his skin, messed up strands of hair getting in his eyes. The sun is hot although it's still early in the morning, softly warming Liam's face and shoulders. He loves these kind of summer days, because they never fail to remind him of the love he's found by brightening Garrett's hair and covering his face in freckles, by bringing them back to the spot right in the middle of the seemingly endless field, feeling like the entire universe is centered around them and nothing can touch them.

 

Liam's heart is happy as he makes his way forward, seeing blonde hair shining even from quite a bit of distance. He'd gladly get out of bed any time for this, he thinks. Life can be so wonderful.

It feels like returning home, somehow, as he finds Garrett with his eyes pressed shut and his face directed towards the sun, letting it shine on his smooth skin, a lazy smile playing around his lips. In a way, it's exactly how Liam always pictures Garrett in his head, surrounded by pretty flowers and in the world's biggest spotlight, but Garrett wouldn't be Garrett, if he didn't still manage to surprise him from time to time.

 

"Taking a proper sunbathe, are we?" Liam jokes as he drinks in the sight, Garrett's body resting on top of a blanket in a relaxed pose, and apart from that, naked.

 

"Nobody likes tan lines, Liam," Garrett replies with a smile, kissing him back softly when Liam leans over him and gives him a greeting peck on the lips.

 

"Oh, is that so?"

 

"Of course not," Garrett sneers, "I was just waiting for your and thought I'd save you the trouble of having to undress me first."

 

"I see, so you simply relocated our morning sex outside, huh?"

 

"Exactly."

 

Liam drops down on the blanket next Garrett, taking his hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. He places a sweet kiss on Garrett's shoulder first, then his neck, his cheek and finally the corner of his mouth, bringing his other hand up to turn Garrett's face towards him for better access.

 

"Hungry boy," Garrett mutters.

 

"Haven't had my breakfast," Liam mumbles in reply while he continues the kisses.

 

"Too bad for you. I require a flower crown first."

 

"What?" Liam isn't following.

 

"This is what I came here for this morning, babe," Garrett answers, "I just want to make love in this field wearing flower crowns."

 

"Seriously?" Liam asks, letting go of Garrett's hand. There goes his morning sex, because Liam remembers the disaster that was his attempt of a flower crown when they first came here, and his skills have absolutely not improved in the meantime.

 

Garrett puts on a nonchalant expression and shrugs his shoulder. "I could maybe make an exception in regard of the flower crown," he gives in, "if you really make an effort to prove to me that I'm still a prince in your eyes." He looks into the distance and purses his lips. Liam feels a little bit like he's been tricked, but also a little turned on by the show Garrett's putting on while he's completely naked. Fuck, he'll do whatever it takes.

 

"Is this your way of telling me to suck your dick?"

 

"Suck my dick, eat my ass, I don't care how you do it, Liam." He leans in close until his warm breath ghosts over Liam's neck and he can whisper right into his ear. "Surprise me."

 

The thing about Liam is, he might be whipped by the young man he loves like nothing else in the whole wide beautiful world, but when he gets dared, he rises to the challenge gladly, practically hurling himself at Garrett and kissing him hungrily, smirking at the little gasp that tells he he'd managed to catch his boyfriend a little off guard. He settles in Garrett's lap and straddles him, rolling his hips and grinding down against Garrett's hard, leaking cock.

 

"Doesn't look to me like you were ready to let this chance slip by, my prince," Liam mumbles against slightly parted and wet lips, wrapping his fingers around Garrett's dick. He knows exactly how the other boy likes it, only has to listen in to his breathing to know when the moment's come to stop in his movements and let the waves of pleasure ebb away before starting to work him up again.

 

Before too long, Garrett is panting and cursing, his forehead resting on Liam's shoulder, blunt fingernails digging into Liam's arms. Liam loves the position he's in in that very moment, the power to ruin Garrett, or decide against it, the responsibility to take care of him in the most loving way possible. He loves to know that this Garrett right here, he belongs to Liam alone, and all the flowers and the burning sun and the softly blowing breeze only contribute to that, because there's nothing more special than what they are when they're together, at this very place.

 

"Liam," Garrett whines, squirming beneath him. Time for the surprise, Liam decides.

 

"I love you, baby," he says, kissing Garrett on the cheek sweetly until Garrett raises his head to demand a proper kiss on the lips. Liam swallows his moans as he pushes him higher and higher, letting go in the very last moment that still allows him to pull Garrett back from the edge of an orgasm.

 

Garrett doesn't get to react with any more than a strangled sob before he's being lifted up. This is another big plus to all to the hours Liam spends at the gym. His thick arms are not only for Garrett to look at, they also let him lift his boyfriend up easily and manhandle him around until he has him just the way he desires, with Garrett on his hands and knees, his legs spread, ass prettily presented to Liam, who can't resist sucking a bruise into the flesh.

 

"Like a true prince," Liam jokes, smacking Garrett's ass, earning a groan.

 

"Can I be royally fucked now?" Garrett replies, pressing back against Liam, who discards his clothes quickly before he retrieves a bottle of lube from Garrett's bag.

 

"Your wish is my command, love," Liam  chuckles, "just let me make sure you're ready."

 

It's not really Liam though, who prepares Garrett. He spreads some lube on his fingertips and Liam's entrance, stroking himself with the other hand every now and then, but Garrett's the one moving around restlessly, pushing against Liam's fingers. In the end, Liam simply stays still while his boyfriend fucks himself open on his fingers, making it sound like he's having the best sexual experience of all the world.

 

"You're the hottest, most beautiful, breathtaking thing in existence ever," Liam says, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Garrett's spine, making him shiver. He'd tease him a little longer, prolong the wonderful show he's getting, but he doesn't stand a chance against Garrett's back dimples. Never has, never will. Whether Garrett moves his back the way he does to make Liam go crazy from watching or because he can't keep still with the pleasure he's feeling, only Garrett knows, but the effect stays the same in the end, Liam can't wait to be inside him.

 

"I know this is all romantic with the flowers and stuff," Garrett breathes out heavily, "but I actually came here to fuck."

 

Liam thinks he'd going to cry from the overwhelming joy that he feels in his chest as he lets go of Garrett just for a moment to find a condom, watching as Garrett rubs himself all over the blanket he's on, practically fucking it, his butt clenching and unclenching, hands gripping whatever grass and flower stalks are in front of him.

 

"Turn around," Liam demands. Garrett obeys immediately and rolls around, opening his legs. Liam can see the precome that's pooling on his stomach glistening in the sun. He leans down to lick it up, savoring the taste. He needs more of that. Determination rises up inside him. "My prince? Ready for me to make love to you?"

 

"Please."

 

Liam dives down, kissing Garrett deeply as the other man wraps his legs tightly around him. It's calm and careful as Liam slides inside him, with locked gazes and soft kisses, Liam's hand stroking Garrett's hair. Garrett makes that same noise that Liam loves so much, holding his breath and going all silently when Liam pushes in, followed by a little sigh that somehow doesn't end, but turns into a low, deep moan from deep down in his belly.

 

They move as if they're not two distinct persons, but somehow connected in a bigger way that just by Liam's dick inside Garrett. It's the kind of sex that you can only have with someone whose body you've learned by heart, someone whose pleasure and satisfaction means more to you than your own. It's not wild and crazy and loud like it was when they first got together, back when they came to the flower field for sex because parents and siblings and friends were complaining about noises. It's all loving and sweet and gentle, every move made in the exact knowledge of what it will do to the other.

 

The flowers that Garrett grabbed earlier are broken off, colorful blossoms gathering around his blissed out face like a halo. In a way, Liam did make him his flower crown after all. He needs to remind himself to re-enact the scene some time and take a picture of it.

 

While Liam  is lost in his own thoughts, Garrett chooses to push against his chest and move them over until Liam's sitting on the blanket and Garrett has his knees left and right of his hips, rocking his body and riding Liam's dick while they're twined up in a tight embrace, their lips connected for whispered love confessions and tender kisses.

 

Liam knows he's not going to last long like this, because if he has any weakness, and if he's being honest, he has several, but the biggest one certainly is this exact kind of love making that feels like it bears a deeper meaning, like Garrett and he are meant to be together until they're grey and old, and it will never change as long as the sun will keep rising to the sky on every morning, as long as springs will be followed by summers and an ocean of flowers will give their love a place to blossom.

 

He reaches down between their bodies, as little space as there is, and starts stroking Garrett's cock, telling him over and over again how much he loves him, feeling himself getting closer to bursting with joy and happiness and pleasure and love. They move in sync, their heartbeats beating along to each other, their breathing one.

 

"I'm gonna cum," Garrett warns, murmuring against Liam's cheek.

 

"Let go, my pretty prince."

 

Garrett paints both their chests and takes Liam over the cliff with him, the two of them shuddering through their orgasms while tightly holding onto each other.

 

"Breakfast?" Garrett asks after they've caught their breath for a few minutes, taking Liam's hand in his own and stroking over the skin with his thumb. Liam will never stop loving him for all the tiny little ways Garrett finds to tell him how deeply loved he is. It's the most precious feeling in the world.

 

"Ice cream?" Liam asks back, simply because that's the routine.

 

"Will we ever go back home from this place without getting ice cream on the way?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Liam sneers. He has things in his life that he sure as hell isn't ready to ever let go.

 

"I love you, my pretty thing," Garrett smiles at him, getting up to go.

 

"I love you too, my precious." He might not be able to make a flower crown, and he absolutely will not ever get there, but Liam still plucks a single, pink flower as they walk, tucking it behind Garrett's ear.

 

"Ice cream it is."


End file.
